Air
Air is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Air is represented by the Matoran prefix Le-'', as well as the color green. Matoran *Le-Matoran represent the Element of Air. Le-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of elemental Air energy, to the extent that they are extremely athletic and nimble. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Air are male. *Toa of Air possess the Elemental Power of Air, allowing them to create, control, and absorb air. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Air Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Air possess small traces of Elemental Air power. Acrosie *Acrosie of Air possess the Elemental Power of Air, allowing them to control, create, and absorb air. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Air Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Cyclone and Vacuum, as well as all Makuta have a limited range of Air powers. Skakdi *Skakdi of Air are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their powers individually. Torika *Le-Torika represent the Element of Air. Some Le-Torika also contain a very minuscule amount of Air energy. *Some Sharaku of Air possess the Elemental Power of Air, allowing them to control, create, and absorb air. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Air Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Examples and Air combined to create a storm.]] *Creating blasts of wind or focused beams of air. **Creating cyclones. *Controlling air. *Manipulating wind currents. *Manipulating/absorbing air to create a vacuum. *Setting a timed air blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing an Air Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Water, it can be used to create a storm or a water cyclone. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Fire, it can be used to create a tornado of fire. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or have had the Element of Air:' *Le-Matoran - Inaccessible. **Recht - Temporarily; while utilizing a Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Angel-Nui *Atora *Aychpai *Firum *Flengu *Iasaec (Deceased) *Iruini *Isaec *Isiau *Iuaora (Deceased) *Iuhreyf (Deceased) *Iula *Ivoria *Jemie - Limited; partially siphoned out by Kiolg, King of the Horde. *Keeto *Kongu - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. *Laozuk *Lavion *Lesovikk *Levaus *Lewa - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Lewaka *Lewin (Deceased) *Lyse *Magis *Makar *Maykår *Nidhiki - Lost when mutated by Roodaka. (Deceased) *Qestes (Deceased) *Rahaka (Deceased) *Reltu *Rokar *Sarraw *Seig *Sephra *[[Spinner|''"Spinner"]] - Formerly; lost when altered by the Dark Hunters. *Trovin *Vrail *Zeron - Diminished when altered by the Artificial Life Units. *Zyrleck *Matau - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Air powers. *Rekona - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. *Thaios - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. (Deceased) *Wairuha *Wairuha Nuva *Kiolg - Very limited Air powers siphoned as King of the Horde from Jemie. *Lehvak-Kal - Limited Air powers. *All Makuta - Limited Air powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Cyclone and Vacuum - Limited Air powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Air powers; now unmerged. *Āpep - Limited Air powers. *Aso - Limited Air powers. *Brutaka - Limited Air powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Ulreq - Limited Air powers. *Zaktan - Limited Air powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. (Deceased) *Some Le-Torika - Limited Air powers. *Zanta - Limited Air powers. *Altor - Limited Air powers. *[[The Minister|"The Minister"]] - Limited Air powers. *Sileous - Limited Air powers. *Sauros - Limited Air powers. *Krahka - Gained by using Matau's form once. *Gresh - Limited Air powers. *Vastus - Limited Air powers. '''All of the following locations are or were affiliated with Air:' *City in the Sky *Le-Koro *Le-Metru *Le-Nui *Le-Wahi *Le-Wahi **Le-Koro *Le-Wahi **Le-Koro **Le-Kini **Le-Suva Trivia *Increased agility also comes with this Element. See Also *Vacuum Category:Elements